


Perfect Fantasy

by smuttyruins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Harry, Crossdressing Kink, Dom Zayn, Dry Orgasm, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Sub Harry, Top Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyruins/pseuds/smuttyruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No it isn’t weird. Everyone has their thing.” They both watched the box, sitting in silence. “So..like, when would you wear it?” </p><p>Zayn looked up at Harry, a smirk etching it’s way onto his lips. A sudden burst of confidence filled Zayn as he spoke,” They aren’t for me. They’re for you.”</p><p> </p><p>..or the one where Zayn has an odd fetish, and his boyfriend, Harry, is more than happy to live out his fantasy for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the complete version of 'Perfect Fantasy'.  
> Hope you enjoy x  
> 

It was just something Zayn liked- a lot. Okay, so, maybe it was a little weird. Maybe Harry found it ‘different’, and it sometimes made him feel uncomfortable and flustered. He just wasn't _use_ to it. Zayn was the only person he’d met who had _that_ kind of fetish- or kink. Whatever you wanted to call it. It just wasn't normal, but Harry was more than happy to participate in Zayn’s fantasies. 

 

\---

 

“Harry will you come in here?”, Zayn called from their shared bedroom. Harry stood from the couch, powering off the telly before he made his way to the bedroom. When he entered, Zayn was sitting in the middle of the bed with the blanket pooled around his crossed-legs. In his hands he clutched a box, small and black, hiding the mysterious object buried inside.

“What is it baby?”, He questioned as he closed the bedroom door behind him. He sauntered over to the bed, and Zayn looked up from his box. “Everything alright?” A dark blush crossed Zayn’s sharp cheekbones as Harry sat at the end of the bed. He nodded slightly. “What is it?”, Harry asked calmly. He could tell Zayn was nervous about something, so he rested his hand over his boyfriend’s knee.

“You can trust me with anything, you know.” Zayn pondered for a moment if he should just come out and say what was on his mind, show Harry what was in the box.

“Promise you won’t laugh?”, he whispered as he stared at the box, not daring to meet Harry’s eyes in fear they’ll judge him. Harry could be childish at times, especially when all the lads were around, but Zayn needed him at this moment. This was serious and obviously meant a lot to Zayn.

Harry leaned forward, kissing Zayn’s temple. “I promise. Serious Harry is activated.” Zayn smiled slightly before his face turned nervous again. “What’s in the box, baby?” He slide his hand from Zayn’s knee to lay it over his hand instead.

“Umm..that’s actually why I brought you in here...to, uh, look inside.” So, very gently Harry took the box into his hands; it looked smaller when being handled by Harry. He noticed Zayn didn’t take his eyes off the box, even as Harry held it in his own lap.

“You sure you want me to open this, beautiful?” Zayn nodded again as he chewed at his bottom lip.

“Yeah. Just...open it, okay?” Harry fumbled slightly with the lid, his hands shaking from the idea of what laid hidden in the box just inches under his fingers. He dropped the lid  onto the bed, and stared at the contents. If a body part laid in the box, and Zayn had told Harry he was a serial killer and was most wanted in 10 countries, it wouldn't have surprised him as much as the..the- lingerie. It was silky at touch, and- yep- that was definitely lace. _Silky laced lingerie._

“Can..can I take it out?”, Harry inquired as his fingers shook over the box. Zayn was bright red as he nodded once again, not daring to trust his voice. Harry pulled the top out. It was cropped- of course- and most of what was there, which wasn't much, was see through or lace. The material was soft under his fingertips when he held it out in front of him.

“T-there’s more…”, Zayn informed him. He laid the top aside, taking the stockings out delicately next, as though he would ruin or rip them. They were fishnets- who could have guessed? There was a space, almost like a rip, just where your crotch would be. He put those aside too, noticing there weren't any pants or shorts, just black panties. They were also silky and laced to match the ‘top’ of the outfit.

Harry sat it all back into the box, and pushed it to the bed. “I like the..uh, color. Black is- sexy.” Zayn reached out and felt the silky fabric between his own fingers.

“Yeah..it’s nice, isn’t it?” When Zayn spoke he sounded breathless while he gazed at Harry; Harry watching him back.

“So, you’re like..into this?”

Zayn cleared his throat,” Yeah. i know it’s a little weird, but you’ll-”

“No it isn’t weird. Everyone has their thing.” They both watched the box, sitting in silence. “So..like, when would you wear it?”

Zayn looked up at Harry, a smirk etching it’s way onto his lips. A sudden burst of confidence filled Zayn as he spoke,” They aren’t for me. They’re for you.”

Harry stared up through his eyelashes at the darker skinned lad sitting across from him. He smiled back innocently, like he _wasn't_ asking Harry to do anything out of the ordinary. Which he was. Of course he was- you don't just ask your boyfriend to dress up in girly, sexy _lingerie_ unless you really are _that_ much into it. "You want me too...wear these?", Harry croaked, "They're _panties_ , Zayn." Zayn slide over into Harry's lap, gently straddling his thin legs and pressed their lips together. As their lips molded into one, Zayn tangled his fingers into Harry's curls, while Harry's fingertips danced over Zayn's thighs. When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads together.

"You don't have too if you aren't comfortable doing it, Haz. I would never force you into something like this", Zayn spoke softly as he played with strands of Harry's hair. 

"I just..", Harry sighed," _Panties_." The older of the two smirked, and ran his hands down to grip at Harry's arse.

"Just think about how sexy you will look..." He began to press open mouthed kisses at the base of Harry's neck. "All that pale skin hugged in dark silky fabric." He licked and nipped at the skin. "Your cock trapped in those _panties_. I could ruin you at just the thought." Harry let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. His pants became tighter around his obvious bulge. Zayn slowly rolled his hips down against Harry's, causing him to fist Zayn's shirt and moan slightly. 

"You want that baby?", he rolled down harder, completely obvious of Harry's hard on. "Want me to ruin you?"

Harry buried his face into his boyfriends neck, groaning lightly. "yeah- god..yeah, I do" he stammered. He began to rut up into Zayn's thigh, chasing more friction, until Zayn pulled off his lap complete; taking all the pleasure with him. Harry whined at the lose of weight on his lap that relieved the aching pulse in his groin. "You know what I want, Hazza. Put the outfit on, and be a good little boy for me." Zayn trailed his thumb under Harry's jawline, then his chin until it traced Harry's bitten red lips. "Be a good boy for me?"

Harry nodded quickly, staring up at his other half. Harry always tried his best to be a good boy for Zayn, always doing as asked. It sometimes surprised Zayn with how submissive the younger lad could be. "Use your big boy words, baby." 

"Y-yes. Always a good boy for you." On command Harry got off the bed, taking the box and quickly made his way to their shared bathroom. He took his time pulling the tight clothing on. The panties were difficult; a size too small, of course, and Harry's cock head poked out from the lace. Probably something Zayn made sure would happen when he purchased the outfit. He admired himself in the body length mirror on the back of the bathroom door. He had to admit, Zayn was right. The solid black color against his pale, lean body was a good match. It made his eyes darker, and lips a more noticeable red. He liked it. 

There was a knock on the door. "You ready, baby? I wanna see how nice you look." A slightly blush made its way across Harry's cheeks as he opened the door slowly, emerging out into the bedroom and standing for Zayn's approval. When soft hands glided over his arms, he fluttered his eyes closed. "You look so pretty, almost God like..." Harry blushed, pressing into Zayn's touch when it came to his chest.

"I don't think Gods wore lingerie", he muttered under a soft moan as Zayn flickered his thumb over his slit.

"Which means you're more beautiful than them, yeah?" He slide his hand inside of Harry's panties, firmly grasping him and stroking slowly. Instead of replying Harry lost himself in the teasingly slow pleasure. His head tilted back until it rested against Zayn's shoulder, and he rocked hips up into the touch. "Such a nice idea to get small panties, wasn't it? Shows you off nicely." A sharp smack came to Harry's ass cheek and he groaned. Zayn's free hand began to massage the cheek he stuck, until he slipped his hand into the back of the panties. Harry gasped when dry fingers pushed at his entrance. His own hand grabbed at Zayn's wrist behind him, while the one hand stoking him sped up and began to thoroughly pump him.

His voice broke as his hips kept up with the pace. "D-dry fingers. It'll hurt", he whimpered between moans. Zayn pushed his index finger deeper, penetrating the entrance, causing Harry to whine at the rough drag.

"Don't act like you don't love it." He did. He loved the burn and the sting it caused during and afterwards," I know you get off to the pain. You love knowing  who you belong too." Slowly he thrusted his finger, curling it against the walls slightly. "Who do you belong too?"

Harry cried out, back slightly arching when Zayn thrusted right into his prostate. "Y-you!" Pushing a second finger into Harry, he scissored; careful not to make it hurt past enjoyment. 

"Such a good boy. Gonna make you cum now; a little treat from me." Harry's hand tightened around Zayn's wrist as he constantly hit his prostate, squeeze in a third finger. Harry pushed down on the digits, fucking himself, which caused him to rut up into Zayn's fist. Zayn kissed at Harry's neck, letting him take over, muttering the occasional," You're so beautiful." He curled his fingers into the bundle of nerves deep in Harry. The curly haired lad froze in place, his body shivering as his orgasm over took him. His head thrown back against Zayn, and his back arched, long streaks of white cum released over his bare stomach. Zayn slowly pumped his shaft to bring him down from his high.

Harry slumped against Zayn; all of his energy gone. Zayn picked him up and carried him to the bed. "You did such a good job, baby." He rubbed Harry's thighs as he positioned himself between Harry's long lean legs. He smoothly tugged Harry's panties down and off of his weak body. "You look so good covered in your own cum. Made a mess didn't you? Think you could do it again?"

Harry whined when Zayn began to pull on his sensitive cock. "No. No. No. No. Sensitive," he muttered as he pushed at Zayn's hand weakly. Zayn kept at it until Harry was at least semi-hard.

"Be a good boy, Haz," he growled. Harry's hips disobeyed his own thoughts though and began to buck up into Zayn's fist. "Besides..looks like you want it." He leaned down, kitten licking at the tip, his tongue flickering against the slit. Harry keened, his hands gripping the sheets. He slowly began to harden, to his own dismay, as Zayn wrapped his lips around the head; sucking hungrily. Slowly, at his own pace, he took more of him into his mouth.

Harry's body ached as he grew steadily harder between Zayn's lips. He couldn't help it. Zayn's sweet, wet, warm heat wrapped around his member frizzled his thoughts, stealing his voice. Instead of speaking against the aching pleasure, like he intended, moans fell from his lips once they were parted. His long fingers threaded through Zayn's already messy hair, and tugged slightly. Zayn pushed down deeper, deep throating all of Harry's member, while he practically purred over the head. The vibration rattled straight against his tip, down his cock and up his spine. He arched his back, and curled his toes as his second orgasm ripped through his body. Zayn swallowed what little cum he released before he pulled off.

When Zayn looked up all the air in the room seems to vanish from the sight. Harry looked thoroughly fucked, and Zayn hadn't even been inside of him yet. 

His hair was mattered to his forehead with sweat, and his cheeks bright red as he panted. His lip was bitten and chewed raw, but his eyes were glazed over in a daze. Down his chest you could tell under the lingerie top he was red and sweaty, his stomach coated in his first release- now dry. His fishnets were ripped at the thighs, while his cock laid limp on his hipbone. "Lord..could you get anymore stunning?"

Harry whimpered once again in response. He tried to roll over to hide his body, but Zayn wasn't have any of that. Before he could get fully around, Zayn grabbing him and pulled him up to his knees. "Not done yet, baby boy. I haven't fucked you properly." Harry fisted the sheets tight, his cheek pressed into the mattress along with his shoulders, too weak to hold himself up. Without Zayn holding his hips he'd be collapsed against the bed.

With one hand holding Harry up, he took his pants off, slowly, with his free hand. While getting undressed, he slowly tugged Harry's cock against to gain hardness. Harry weakly batted at his hand though. "Come on, baby. Just one more time, okay?" He reluctantly gave in, dropping his hand and threading the sheets through his fingers, grasping it. He allowed his boyfriend to use him as he pleased. Once he was semi-hard, Zayn pumped his own cock a few times before he teased Harry's entrance with the tip. "Ready?" Harry whined as a 'yes', so Zayn slowly pushed his hips forward. He moaned as Harry's tight walls invited him through, squeezing nicely around his shaft. 

"Fuck. So tight." He gave Harry a moment to adjust once his hips were rested against Harry's ass. Harry pushed his hips back as to urge Zayn on. He held Harry's hips tight enough to leave bruises, just to keep him from collapsing. He pulled out slowly before he snapped his hips forward deep. Harry groaned into the pillows. One of Zayn's hand slide over his back, easing his tensed muscles. "Relax," he mumbled as he began to rock his hips at a reasonable pace. They both moaned in unison, and Zayn dug his nails into Harry's pale skin, leaving moon-crescent marks behind. Zayn snapped his hips harder, hitting Harry's prostate. Harry cried out into one of the pillows, muffling the noise, so Zayn fisted his hair and tugged him up. His back was flushed against Zayn's chest.

"I want to hear those pretty little sounds you make." Harry's breath hitched as Zayn flicked his hips deeper into him. the sound of skin hitting skin, and sharp breathes filled the room, occasionally mixed with Harry's whimpers of pleasure and Zayn's moans. Harry didn't know how long they had been caught up in their own little world, or how long they stayed like they were- with Zayn pounding into Harry's body, but none of that matter. What mattered was how Zayn was beating into his prostate, tearing out noises from his lips. Until, the next thing Harry knew his third orgasm was shredding through his body. He shook against his partner, with his head laid back against Zayn's shoulder again. Small, pitiful trace of cum slowly leaked out of Harry's slit. He clenched his walls around Zayn's shaft.

Zayn felt as his stomach clenched, and his body began to get even hotter. He thrusted faster, making sure to avoid Harry's prostate, chasing his own orgasm. His grip on Harry faltered, and before he could catch him, Harry collapsed onto the bed. He used all of his energy he had left to push his hips up, so Zayn would still have access to his ass. "Fuck." Zayn was cumming in hot spurts deep inside of Harry at just the sight of his boyfriend completely submissive to him. Once he was spent, he pulled out slowly, running a hand over Harry's back. "So pretty.." He knew he should have probably cleaned himself and Harry up, but instead  he fell down next to his other half. Carefully, he pulled everything off of Harry, leaving him naked. He wiped the cum from his stomach, with the top, as best he could. After Harry was clean, Zayn held him against his own chest and buried his nose into the thick curls. He felt as Harry dozed off, his breathing going even and his body completely relaxing against Zayn's. 

Zayn ran his fingers through Harry's thick mess of curls and hummed softly to himself. After a while, he dozed off too, but not without muttering a soft," I love you more than you know, baby boy," to Harry.


End file.
